Wall panel systems for providing a decorative appearance for a wall and the like are well known in the art. In particular, wall panel systems configured as wainscoting are also commonly known in the art. Typical wainscoting systems include a top and bottom rail having a plurality of panels extending therebetween, wherein the bottom rail is positioned adjacent to the floor and the top rail is positioned above the bottom rail but is only positioned a small distance in the vertical direction of the vertical wall. At least one of the top and bottom rails is configured to engage the panels to secure the adjacent panels as well as provide structural framework for the panels.
Typical wainscoting systems also include a chair rail or cap attached to the top rail. In other embodiments, the chair rail is integrally formed with the top rail to provide an upper aesthetic edge to the system. Wainscoting systems typically include a plurality of panels that are arranged along the length of a wall, and the panels are typically either engaged with each to provide a continuous surface along the wall. Wainscoting systems may also include separators positioned between adjacent panels or between adjacent groups of panels, wherein the separators extend between the upper and lower rails to visually divide the panels into smaller lateral sections.